gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vandalism Plan
The Vandalism Plan (also known as The Paleto Score or The Vandalism Cringe) was an event that took place on March 7th. The true event was created by TheChromePerson, but HomestarSB9, KingKool720 & INTELLEGENTATHIEST soon joined in. They were all stopped by Gorge, who shut down the plan. Igor the Mii said the plan was chaos and Carkle100 told the foursome to stop spamming with a now-deleted article. Consequences The damage done was... *The main page was renamed "Sophie Wiki", but Curiousgorge66 renamed it back and protected it. *The wiki pages swelled to 209 (in a bad way). Gorge did a mass deletion process so the wiki could go back to the number of pages before the vandalism. *Sophie was made admin in the aftermath of the event in order to make sure no one vandalizes the wiki. Those involved *Chrome*** (he formulated the plan) *Homestar (previously made Fake Sophie) *King Kool*** *Intellegent Athiest (he spammed) *DinnerWeegee9000* (he tried to recreate the event alone, but created the Plan's alias "The Paleto Score" and got blocked in the process) *Ross (like IA, he spammed) (He apologized, and now he's a bureaucrat) *Sockpuppet (changed the wiki wordmark when he's not supposed to, and got blocked until the wordmark was reverted) *asterisks mean that the user was blocked after the April 13th recreation. *triple asterisks mean the user was blocked across Wikia for a while, but came back. Trivia *One of the pages created in the event was named after Chrome's Show of Chromeyness arc number "73". **Another was named after the date 9/11/2001, when the attacks on the Twin Towers (which has since been replaced with the Freedom Tower) happened. *DinnerWeegee9000 tried to recreate the event one week after the event, but Gorge stopped it and blocked him. *The Vandalism Plan's nickname (The Paleto Score) was popularized by DinnerWeegee9000's recreation. **In late 2015, another nickname (The Vandalism Cringe) emerged. This was due to the Creation Wiki-esque pages that popped up during the event. *Both the real event and DinnerWeegee9000's recreation both had the now-deleted page Spengbab created. *A photo added to replace Alternate Sophie's picture was a reference to Shrek. *A picture of Luna from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was also used during The Vandalism Plan. It is now used to represent a Crat of Gorge Fanon. *Despite Gorge reverting the edits made during The Vandalism Plan, the pictures are yet to be deleted. *After DinnerWeegee9000's recreation, Gorge warned on the comments of Sophie is Love, Sophie is Life that he will delete the page if the "delete" tag was removed again. **The page, however, was created before The Vandalism Plan and the oldest surviving page that sparked the plan (it was deleted as of April 18th, 2015). *Gross pictures were used during the plan. *None of the original four that formulated the plan, neither DinnerWeegee9000 (who got blocked after the recreation) got to be Crats of Gorge Fanon. **DerpyPanda24 is the only one interested in the plan to become a Crat of Gorge Fanon (once he apologized). *Chrome added a link that simply said "more sopie here: http://www.mikeisgod.com/videos/cake-farts", but the link has nothing to do with Sophie. *The three pictures to replace the Sophie pictures were: **Poop (For Gorge's drawing of Sophie) **An unknown girl (for PB&Jotterisnumber1's drawing of Sophie) **Shrek (for Alt. Sophie) * Like these buildings, the plan collapsed when Gorge stopped it. *For Igor and Carkle's actions, they should've been promoted to Crats of Gorge Fanon, but they became inactive after the event. *DinnerWeegee9000 is the only user involved to get blocked twice, while Homestar and IA are the only users involved not to get blocked, as they became inactive shortly after the plan. *Chrome is the only Nick Fanon user involved in the plan to get blocked across Wikia (he returned around August). *Recreations were done from March to April, when half of the original four who formed the plan was blocked. *There were three related events so far, known as The Vandalism Plan 2 (which took place on Supernanny Fanon sometime after The Great Wikia Blackout of 2015), The Paleto Score: Italian Cuisine Edition, and The Paleto Score: The Furry Wiki Raid, respectively. Category:Events